lim_hazhrahael_sav_taranfandomcom-20200213-history
Xhadouk Dynasty
The Xhadouk family has reigned uninterrupted as the Sovereigns of the Western Peaks for over a thousand years, beginning in the year NS 1 under the rule of ra'Xedou and continuing to its current Sovereign, Xhadouk ra Garet Rangar II. Nomadic Period (NS 1-233) Taran historians have grappled to reconstruct the chronology of the Xhadouk reign during the Nomadic Period. Several historical records contain partial or genealogical lists of the Vahim Regaad Sovereigns, but these lists are often inconsistent with one another in terms of dates and even the names of some of the Sovereigns. Very few historical records survive from the Nomadic Period times, and even records from the next hundred years are rare. Historians must rely on fragments of old scrolls, copies of copies of scrolls, and, most commonly, quotations of older sources by more contemporary historians whose texts have been preserved in the Taran libraries. As a result, these sources are inconsistent, and historians' reconstructions of the early Xhadouk lineage vary greatly. Direct Lineage Account Main article for Direct Lineage Account. This is often called the Direct Lineage account. Though no really ancient scrolls exist, it is believed to be one of the oldest and most accurate accounts. Different accounts, however, provide different year totals. The lineage according to the Direct Lineage account: # ra'Xedou Sataar '(NS 1-45) and his wife Shuraa Xedoshurah # 'Sataar I (NS 45-58) # Sataar II (NS 58-108), son of Sataar I # Raqxedou and Daqxedou (NS 108-155), granddaughter of Sataar and her husband # Xhedou (NS 155-165) # Shuerafa (NS 165-206) # Xedou '(NS 206-231), grandson of Xedou # '''ra'Xedout Raentar '(NS 231-), grandson of Xedou Taranham Account Main article for Taranham account. The lineage according to the Taranham account: # '''ra'Xedou Sataar I # Rashurah da Shiela # ra'Xedou Sataar II # Renaq or Ratak * # Sungamaar and Shurrah Redouk # Shuredouk and Xedoutarat # ra'Xedout, grandson of Ratak # ra'Xedout Raentar, son of ra'Xedout * It is unclear if Ratak ruled by this account; the author only mentions Renaq and Ratak being born of Sataar, which does not mean they ruled. It might be the case the author mentioned Ratak simply because he was the grandfather of the Sovereign ra'Xedout. Farah ro Tesan Lim Roxhadoukum Main article for ''Lim Roxhadoukum. Farah ro Tesan was a scholar who served in Temvah during the early NS 400s. When the Faraham sacked Taranvor and destroyed the temple scrolls, Tesan sought to re-record what was lost in his own memory of the histories. Though this text is considered one of the primary sources detailing pre-Fractured Sovereignty history, a number of discrepancies exist between Farah's account and other, older historical records. The lineage according to Farah ro Tesan: # 'Xedou' (NS 1-46) and his wife Shemelou # 'Shataar I' (NS 46-55) and his wife Daqiy/Shuraa, son of Xedou # '''Xhemi da Shiela'(?) and her husband Voraadaq (NS 55-64), daughter of Xedou * # Shataar II (NS 64-84), son of Shataar # Raentak (NS 84-?) # Raqxedou and Daqxedou (dates unknown; 35 years rule) # Xhedou (?) # Suerafa or Raentar, son of Xhedou (-198) # Xedou, great-grandson of Xhedou (198-233) # Raentar I (NS 233-) Alternatively, Shataar I ruled 18 years total from NS 46-64, and Xhemi da Shiela did not become Sovereign. Farah ro Tesan's account is unclear. Faraset ra Renazhiq History of the Sovereigns Main article for ''History of the Sovereigns Faraset ra Renazhiq sought to reconstruct the lineage of the Nomadic Period Xhadouk dynasty by consulting Farah ro Tesan, the Direct Lineage account, and one of the copies of the Taranham account. The lineage according to Faraset ra Renazhiq: # '''ra'Xedou Sataar I '(NS 1-46) Shaa Xedou ra Shuraa # Sataar II (NS 46-64), son of Sataar I # ra'Xedou Raentak / Renaq / Raqxedou 'and his wife Daqxedou ' ''' # '''Shuredouk and Xedoutarat # Xedou I # ra'Xedou Shuerafa # Xedou II, grandson of Shuerafa # Raentar I '(NS 233-) Early Sovereignty Period (NS 233-421) Farah ro Tesan ''Lim Roxhadoukum ''Main article for ''Lim Roxhadoukum. # '''ra'Xedout Raentar '''(NS 231-), grandson of Xedou # '''Raentaq # Surashaar # Tadaaqiy # Shataar III (-NS 350) # Rangar I (NS 350-382) # Rangar II (NS 382) # Xhemi da Xedout (NS 382-392) # Zhouraq '(NS 392-) Fractured Sovereignty Period (NS 421-476) Farah ro Tesan ''Lim Roxhadoukum ''Main article for ''Lim Roxhadoukum. # '''Zhouraq (NS 392-) # Shataar Daraaq, grand nephew of Zhouraq # Saengar Xhadou I (-NS 438) # Saengar II '''(NS 438-442) # '''Shataar IV (NS 442-470) * # Xhadou ra Tazharr I (NS 470- Farah ro Tesan remarks that "some people called him Shataar the Fourth and some called him Shataar the Fifth." Category:History Category:People